


Life Is Very Short, And There's No Time For Fussing And Fighting, My Friend

by oncealiceswann



Series: Drabblemania [7]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncealiceswann/pseuds/oncealiceswann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John suddenly showed up at Paul's one night after the band split up. All fiction... Written on mclennon day but I only managed to post it a bit later and I typed this on my mobile so it wasn't edited/checked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Very Short, And There's No Time For Fussing And Fighting, My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Happy mclennon day! Although it is a bit too late :)

Try to see it my way, do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on?

While you see it your way, run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone

We can work it out, we can work it out

Think of what you're saying, you can get it wrong and still you think it's alright

Think of what I'm saying, we can work it out and get it straight or say goodnight

We can work it out, we can work it out

Life is very short, and there's no time

For fussing and fighting, my friend  
\----The Beatles, We Can Work It Out

Paul had never visited John since be was told it was 1957 no more. He had missed his friend, God knows how much, but every time he decided to pay a visit, something called "pride" was hurting inside. No, no apologies, although he was the "soft one", till John made the first move, if he'd ever bother doing that. He wouldn't, he thought. He thought he knew John, but whenever it came to the fighting part he could never say whether John would forgive him or not. Not forgiving, he thought, for I was doing no wrong. 

And he thought he could live without John, but sadly he soon found out that he was too confident about that. It was just three months without that man by his side and it felt like hell for him. While he was working, he just kept wondering what John would be doing, and whether he'd be with Yoko or not. He didn't feel abandoned anymore when thinking about Yoko--- but that didn't mean he cared no more. He just got used to her, got used to seeing her taking up all the space in John's heart--- at least he thought. He couldn't sleep at night. Memories wandered into his head every time he closed his eyes, like gentle tides slowly weeping, and it hurt when he woke.

But he could manage that. He bad Linda, which made everything easier for him. He loved her. Sometimes she even made him forget about John, but he knew it was just temporary. Nobody--- not even Linda, could ever replace John. When John went away with Yoko, he left a huge blank in Paul's life.

He had been strong, but three months really were too much. One day he was sitting in his studio after a long day's recording, and he just couldn't take it anymore. He felt he was losing the ability to move, he was breaking down, slowly. "Linda, my dear," he said with a tired voice, "Would you like to have a walk outside? I'm afraid I can't come along because I'm feeling a bit tired. The weather's fine outside, very suitable for a walk, I'd say."

Linda seemed worries when she noticed the expression on Paul's face, but she was understanding enough to leave him alone and go for a walk without words.

Alone. And there was nothing else to think about. John, his warm smile, and all the silly love songs they wrote back in Liverpool. That seemed so long ago. It seemed almost a lifetime ago. They were shouting at each other and they finally fell apart. He wanted John back so much, but he couldn't apologise... Oh no no no, maybe John just stopped caring about him.

Tears began to well in his eyes. "John..." He called silently, while no one could hear. But suddenly he heard noises at the door.

"You can't go in. Mrs McCartney said he wouldn't like to see anyone at the present."

It was his neighbour. Oh, my dear Linda, how you understand me, he sighed in his heart. It could be a fan out there. Let the neighbour handle this, he thought, I don't wanna see fans now anyway.

"But I'm sure he would be happy to see me, madame!"

"Mr McCartney is feeling down! Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, and that's basically why I'm here, madame!" The stranger hurried inside, leaving his loyal neighbour calling desperately after him.

Stubborn fan. Paul felt a headache forming.

The stranger rushed in and stood at the door for a moment. Paul dared not look up, for his face was soaked with tears, but he beard the stranger taking off his hat and his coat. A stranger acting as if it were his home, he should worry about the safety here, but right then be was worrying more about his messy face and those tears.

"Paulie," It was till then that he finally realised that Liverpool accent, but he still dared not look up. It's impossible... Don't get hopeful... He said to himself.

But the stranger came over to him and took him into his arms, holding him tight. "Paulie, I'm sorry, please don't cry."

Oh, that Liverpool accent, he thought, it could belong to anybody but he knew the voice so well. 

"John...?" He whispered.

"Yes, yes it's me Paulie," that beautiful voice replied, "You alright?"

Of course not, but he nodded. He slightly turned his head, feeling John burying his face into Paul's shoulder. Oh this closeness felt so good... Yes. Paul sighed, and they kept their positions like that for a few moments in silence, during which John started to caress Paul's back soothingly.

Then John spoke. Paul never expected that, but it felt natural, like everything else they did. "I think I was a bit too harsh." He said. "About Yoko." He added. "I'm sorry."

And then tbey began to feel embarrassed because what John said reminded them that they hadn't seen each other for three months, which was a hell lot of time. And they were touching each other, like that never happened and they'd never ever parted in anger. When they remembered the fact, touching each other seemed unnatural.

They used to do mad dances before. It was a good way of getting used to touching each other after a long time of being apart, and maybe they should do it again, Paul thought. But it was always a good idea to do something new.

John seemed to have a good idea. He pulled back, stared at Paul and grinned. "Pretty Paulie," He said, "I know what is on your mind. No mad dance tbis time. Guess what it is?" He leaned back and widened his grin.

"Too little information," Paul sighed with a smile.

"It is old, it is new," John sang.

"What, you want me to play the bass with you playing the guitar?"

John laughed. "No, Paulie, use your imagination!"

"Like I said, still too little information." The younger Beatle replied.

John was suddenly very close. Paul could feel his breaths on his face. His heart jumped in his chest.

"This time we're gonna start from rock'n'roll," John whispered, "We've been doing rock'n'roll all the time, haven't we? But do you know what it means, Paul? My mother told me what it means."

Paul shook his head, confused.

"Sex." John leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

Paul shivered. It was too much, it was out of control---

"Have you ever had sex with a man, Paul?" John asked shamelessly.

"Ah no--- No I haven't." Paul blushed. "Have you?"

"No," John replied a bit too quickly, causing Paul to stare at him suspectively. "Well," He admitted, "There were times when I was close, but I didn't really want them. They weren't as pretty as you. I want you. I have wanted you for a long time, you know. Will you give me my reward?" His hand went down to stroke the curve of Paul's waist, but dared not move further witbout Paul's permission.

"Well I..." Paul swallowed. "John, I trust you. Of course--- of course I'd let you do anything to me, you know? I love you." He said it--- Yes he did. It had been so difficult to do that, but he did it, finally, before they were... having a further relationship. He blushed violently. 

"I love you too," John smiled and kissed Paul's lips. They'd done it before, but this time it felt different. John's tongue invaded his mouth, their tongues met and stirred. It was a messy kiss, not like the ones they had with birds.

It was Paul who made the first move. His hand went down to tbe zip of John's trousers, helping him get rid of it, while not breaking the kiss. John raised a hand to caress his cheek, while the other one travelled down to take off his trousers, too. And then shirts and underwears. Finally they broke the kiss, standing there, facing each other, naked, both overwhelmed by the beauty of the man standing in front of them.

"Jesus, Paul," John whispered, and slowly pressed their bodies together, and the touch of skin was electric and magical. They were nuzzling each other and enjoying the perfect silence, until Paul broke the atmosphere, suddenly remembering something.

"Quick, John, Linda was out." He breathed. It would annoy anyone who was a romantic, but somehow John was amused. "Haha, no worries Paulie," He chuckled, "I'm about to prepare you... Where's the lube?"

"Bedside. Second drawer." Said Paul, already out of breath.

"Alright, love." John pecked the tip of his mate's nose and went for the lube. He got some on his finger, and he started fingering Paul, making him hiss.

It was a strange feeling. They felt like no grown-ups but two teenagers who were just curious and eager to find out how sex felt and were determined to make a mess in the dorm. It was new, exciting and beautiful.

John put two fingers into Paul's entrance, feeling him ease after being quite nervous and his anal walls clutching around John's cock.

A few more fingers thrusging in and out his mate, and then he gave himself a few strokes and entered Paul.

"Ahhh... Johnny!" Paul hissed beneath John.

"Shh, love, were you told when you were young that pain would lead to pleasure?"

"Oh you're such a bastar... arrrd, John!" Paul chuckled with tears in his eyes.

John paused a bit, and buried his wbole member into Paul. He was now sweating, burying his face into Paul's shoulder deeply. "Oh Paul... Yer so 'ucking 'ight!"

"What... Ah! It's so magical John... Would you... Yes! Yes hit that spot again you're killing me with pleasure John!"

"Yes, yes..." John thrusted violently, hitting that cute spot from all directions. He kissed Paul's sweating cheeks. It felt dirty to do so, yet it was exciting, new, and it was bringing out something they both hid through the years.

Thrusting, yes, thrusting until he exploded inside Paul and collapsed on top of him. That was it. It felt right. 

He rolled over to lay down beside his mate, and kissed him gently. They both sighed in relieve.

"We should get dressed. Linda should be back soon." Paul turned to look at John, bringing a hand to cup his face. "I love you," He said.

John stared into his eyes for such a long time that he almost thought John was turned into a sculpture by a magician of some sort, before John leaned in and kissed him lovingly. It was a gentle kiss, no tongues involved. It was a kiss that expressed soft feelings, but then the bitter feelings rose in Paul's heart.

"We are married," he said, "You've got Yoko, I've got Linda."

But what I really wanted to say was that we can't really forgive each otber this simply this is a big fight not the ones we had in Humburg although we aren't throwing things at each other but it's more complicated---

You've got your glasses on, and I don't know who you are anymore. 

"Oh Paul," his mate said, "Trust me, we've been apart and now I know I don't want to lose you, or to confuse you, my dear. But it's so hard... It's so hard loving you."

Paul looked into John's eyes, wanting to say something but words seemed to fail him. John was there, and he suddenly forgot how to speak, how to think, how to feel.

"It's just me, Paul." John whispered.

But what if you are not? I'm so afraid that will happen, that you've changed and gone yet you still tell me you haven't. I was worried, but right now I trust you. For me, that was you, the true one.

Paul blinked back a few tears and lay back. "Alright," he said, not knowing how to react to John's words, "I love you, and you said you love me and I believe you. That's the thing, isn't it? So why do we care about anything else?"

They both chuckled, feeling like teenagers once again. John put on his clothes and helped Paul up, before Linda was back they were already in the living room, writing songs, telling jokes, feeling young and free.

*

I have always thought

that it's a crime

So I will ask you once again...  
\---The Beatles, We Can Work It Out

The last time they met, they were celebrating the new year in New York. John and him sat on the sofa in John's place, watching TV. The host was promising a reward for anyone who could make the Beatles reunion.

"Why don't we go out there?" Paul joked, "It's not far, and we'd get a lot of money wouldn't we?" 

But he wasn't all joking, for his love for the band was so true, and for John. But nobody seemed to discover that.

John stole a glance at Yoko. "It's too far," he decided, stretching his legs, although the studio was just a few minutes' walk away, "I'm tired."

And that was the end; nobody ever mentioned a Beatles reunion anymore. John's death didn't bring him any good.

"People kept blaming me," said Paul, quite annoyed and on edge, "I'm straight. He's dead--- I mean, he's dead anyway. Why is that my fault? They say I was the one who hurt him most. I was the one being all selfish and never thinking for the band. Why is it me? You can't imagine how many times John had burt me!"

"But until his death, you were the nice one and he was the one being blamed."

"It's not my fault that he died, that's all I can tell you."

That night he dreamt of John. "I'm sorry," he said, "It's not your fault that I'm dead. But it's not mine either. If I had a choice, I would have loved you till the end and give you happiness. I'd pray for you here anyway."

He woke up, he cried, and he learnt to face his life alone.


End file.
